Voices (boyxboy)
by Ever21
Summary: My eyes widen. "M'not gay Lucas." I mumble. "Right. Says the one who was making out with a guy on his bedroom floor." I hear him smirk. "Screw you." I say and he chuckles. - Where Ashton tries (but fails mostly) to ignore the voice in his head.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so sorry for starting out this story with a note but this is my first boyxboy story... And I'm typing all this shiz on my phone so I'm apologizing before hand for all the mistakes and crap.

Yes, this is gonna be Lashton and it would be nice if you guys could check out my other story's also.

So please don't hate if it's bad. And if I say or do something wrong in this story please tell me POLITELY to/how fix it.

Okay so that's all for now...

Thanks for taking your time of day (or night?) to read this.

~ Abbigail.


	2. The Three Morons

I sigh as I stare at my blank wall, not thinking of anything but everything all at once. Does that make sense?

"Ash, you ready?" I hear my mum ask as she knocks on my door.

I blink and get up off the ground. "Yeah. Just, just give me a second." I mumble under my breath to myself more then her.

I hear her give a faint sigh and her feet going away from the door.

I grab my bag and I avoid looking in my mirror, scared I'll break it again. This is my 5th one this month.

I stuff my old phone in my pocket along with my headphones.

I run a hand through my curls as I make my way down stairs.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Mum asks me as I walk into the kitchen and I mentally cringe at the mention of food.

I shake my head lying, whispering, "Nah I'll eat at school." Or not at all.

She nods her head and gives me a peck on the top of my head as I head out to catch my bus and to my luck it's raining.

'Great, just my fucking luck' I think to my self as a car drives by and hits a giant pothole splashing me getting me even more wet and muddy then I already was.

My curls stick to my forehead as water falls down in buckets on me.

The bus finally comes and I step on, people glaring, pointing and just doing what they normally do. Thank god it doesn't last long, them all staring and pointing at me.

I put in my headphones and put on American Idiot by Green Day. A small smile slips on my face and I breath out a sigh, leaning my head against the window.

After a few other songs, we pull up to school.

I get off and someone trips me, making me fall into (sigh) another puddle and people stop what there doing to laugh and see what the hell I did this time around.

I get up as fast as I can and speed walk my way into the school and keep my head down the whole time making my way to my locker, my shoes making that really loud and annoying squeaky sound that catches everyone's attention.

I get to my locker and try my lock at least five times. You'd think that they'd get new lockers by now but nope.

I finally get it open and stuff all my crap inside it, about to grab out what I'll need, I jump back as my locker gets slammed shut almost getting my long fingers.

I flinch and look to my right slightly to see the biggest douche of our school, and the team captan for just about everything that has to do with sports.

"Well good morning Asshton. How was your sleep, to bad you woke up fattass." Chris sneers in my face as his two main friends, laugh at me.

Them being Tony Penner and Michael Clifford.

I really don't understand why they hate me like, I actually did nothing to them. At all.

Michael used to be my friend but, I don't know what happened. Just one day he's my best friend and the next he's bashing my head against the bathroom stall door, kicking me in the ribs and stepping on my ankle till I heard a crack.

He left a few giant bruises and I had a massive headache for a couple days, plus I couldn't walk on my ankle for a few days. So I had to tell my mom I was way to sick so I could just lay in pain all day.

Some days it's just a few beatings but other days it's just as bad as what Michael did to me the first time he started being a jackass.

I can't speak up for myself, because I don't talk at school. I won't even answer questions if the teacher asks me. By now they know not to ask me but I do my homework and I get all high marks thank god.

I come back to earth when I feel the air get knocked out of me and I gasp for air desperately.

I slide down the lockers and I get a blow to my ribs again and I hear the mocking laughter of Michael and the others ringing in my ears.

I'm not going to lie, I think they actually follow Michael and not Chris like everyone says.

They haven't hit my face that much because they don't want anyone knowing what they do or some line of bullshit that Tony once spat at me.

The halls clear along with the three morons as I try to sit up only to gasp in pain again.

I close my eyes and finally get up with the help of the lockers. I make my way to washroom and I go in the very last stall, lock it and slide down the wall.

I seriously want this year to go by so fast that I don't even notice.


	3. Gonna Kill Him

I sit in the back by the window with my head down.

Everyone starts piling into the class and soon the teacher follows.

She smiles, "Okay class today we've got a new student. Please come in."

All eyes go to the door, except mine. I don't think I can turn my head without crying out in pain.

I hear murmurs and talking.

"Oh god he's cute."

"I'd tap that."

"I like his hair."

"Who is he?"

I look up finally.

"Class calm down, you can sit anywhere you'd like." Mrs. Dayton says and the kid looks around for a seat. He's about to walk over to me but a holler from the far back catches his attention and I peer back and notice that it was Michael and his group.

The guy walks over to them and sits beside Michael who pushes Tony out of his seat beside him so Tony pushes Chris out of his seat and he kicks a girl out of hers and she sits on his lap.

They start talking and laughing about god knows what.

The teacher passes out worksheets for us to do and I finish mine almost as soon as I get it. Yeah I'm pretty smart when it comes to anything that has to do with school. My lowest mark is 94%, that's pretty good but I know I can do better.

After a couple minutes I hand it in and she smiles at me and I look at the ground with a frown etched on my face as I make my way back to my seat.

The bell rings after a while of me just sitting there wishing I was some place else. I pull at my sweater sleeves and start picking up all my books.

I shut my locker closed and go to my next class.

Gym.

I slowly walk in, and go right over to the bleachers.

Mrs. Greets looks over at me with a sad smile. She walks over to me and sits beside me.

"Hi Ashton. How are you?" She asks even though I don't talk to anyone.

I shrug my shoulder looking down at my old beaten black vans.

"Anything you want to say? Tell me? I'm here for you and you know it Ash." She says putting her hand on my shoulder. I give her a tiny smile.

Mrs. Greets is one of my favourite people. She smiles back before walking away and back to the group of assholes- I mean classmates. Yeah, classmates.

I sigh as she starts telling them about today's lesson plan and crap.

I feel someone sit beside me and I look to my left slightly to see that new kid, I never got his name. He's got big brown eyes that reminds me of a puppy.

He smiles at me. "Hey! I'm Calum." He says really cheery.

I look down at my hands and tug at my sleeves again, ignoring his stare.

"You don't say much do you?" He says then giggles after. Yes I said giggles, like who the hell giggles?

"Well that's okay because I love to talk and I would love to have someone to talk to. But that's totally okay if you don't want to talk because I'll fill in for your non talking persona." He rambles on and I give him a weird look but can't help but give  
him a tiny smile.

The bell rings and he grins at me saying bye and literarily bounces out of the gym. I'm being serious. He's like a damn bouncy ball.

I shake my head and walk out towards the cafe. I get a carton of milk and an apple because well, might as well get something in me- I go to the far corner of the room to one table I always go to.

I sit down and take out my phone seeing I've got no new messages (shocker -_-) and I sigh.

 _"Why don't you talk?"_

I jump when I hear a voice I've never heard before.

I look around and see no ones paying attention to me.

Maybe I'm just imagining it or it was directed to someone else.

" _Kinda figured you wouldn't answer me. Well, I could always wish right? Fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything."_

There it is again and I'm pretty fucking sure it's talking to me. Or him. He's talking to me.

"Who're you?" I whisper to myself. Then I realize I'm talking to myself. "I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself."

 _"Hell your not crazy and I'm just not suppose to tell you. I know that made no sense but I never make sense. You'll get use to it. Well I hope you will_." The voice says.

I grip my hair and shake my head. "No, no, no, no, no. Stop please." I clench my eyes shut hoping the voice will go away.

"And what do we have here? Little Asshton all alone again. Why ya shaking your head? Crazy?" Michael stalks over along with Chris, Tony and shit- Calum. The whole cafe stops to see what he'll do.

I gulp and meet Calum's eyes who looks like he's confused.

 _"Tell them to go away. There just assholes anyway. That's what you always call them. Well not to there faces other wise you'd probably die and we don't want that. Well I don't want that. I know you have other opinions on that_." The voice says and  
I try to block him out.

"Ooh, you know I heard milk is good for you." Michael say sitting on the table beside me and he picks up my carton of milk, swishing it around. It's over half full still.

The others smirk all but Calum who still looks confused.

Michael slowly opens the carton looking in it to see how much is left, which is a lot. He gives me a side smirk as an evil glint comes in his eyes.

He gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting and I freeze as he wraps his arm around my shoulder just like old times.  
 _  
_

 _"You know, if I were you I'd sack him with my elbow just saying_." The voice says and I can almost hear the scowl in his voice.

I try and block him out again and I shrug Michael's arm off me.

"Well that's rude." Michael says sarcastically.

He stands up sighing. "Well I'm done with you. I've just got a farewell gift for you my dearest Asshton." Then he tips the carton over my head so it goes all over the place.

 _"I'm gonna kill him_." Is all the voice says. Let's just that he sounds pissed.

The whole cafe gasps and then laughs.

I look up to meet Calum's eyes. He looks like he's about to cry but then Michael says something to him making him force a smile as him and the others walk away laughing.

I jump off my seat and run out of the cafe crying.

 _"He doesn't deserve having the fact that he had the chance to be friends with you_." He says and I run into the last stall, the mocking laughter from the cafe following me everywhere I go.

I curl into a ball and let it all out.

God this sucks.

What did I ever do to Michael to make him like this? Or to anyone?

I bet you Calum's gonna turn into one of them by the end of the week.


End file.
